Whispers of takari
by Takari General Rangpur
Summary: TK and kari are destined to be toghter... but will their relatioonship distract them from their goals?


_Author's note: the following is a takari fanfic which means tk and kari shipping. This is the best Digimon shipping in my humble opinion because it is more supported in the canon. Also, on the other site where I posted it some people asked me why I helped blow up the dakari king's planet (?) I don't know who that is but honestly if someone was dumb enough to have a planet devoted to dakari shipping they dserved to have that planet blown up. Not to be mean or anything just saying. Anyways here is the fic…_

_(PS NO FLAMES PleASE)_

TK and kari shivered as they ran out into the forest together.

"are you sure noone will find us?" whispered kari. "sshhh said TK as he put finger to her lips, "do not speak" and he kissed her. Meanwhile their digimons made out passively aswell and there was magic in the air as their lips touched.

TK tried to touch karis volumptuous breasts but she slapped his hand away saying, "not until we are married." Ok he said, for you I will wait a lifetime. They were deeply in love and noone could ever know because it was their darkest secret.

Later they were at camp with the other digidestined. "Kari," said Davis with admiration in his voice, "I think it was very brave how you handled that last battle against DemiDevimon." He smiled & she blushed slightly. She could see Tai was looking jelous though and she stopped blushing then.

"we have to rest up if we are going to defeat the dark masters," declared Matt so they all got in their sleeping bags. TK wanted to sleep next to kari but he knew this would reveal their secret love.

While they slept, the two star crossed lovers had a fondful dream of each other. It was their wedding day and TK was dressed as a handsome groom and kari a beautiful bride, and she had her hair done up to look gorgeous and he was quite fetching aswell. There was no pastor or church guy to marry them though because they were marrying *themselves* because they were alone in a grassy meadow.

"Kari will you marry me?" asked TK.

"Yes, yes I love you," she responded with passion, and then they kissed. It was the most amazing feeling, like 1 million regular kisses put together, and they fell down to the grass together kissing with great intensity.

They stopped for a moment and TK said "tell me this will be forever" and she said it would, and then they made out more and then they had sex but it was only a dream and they didnt have sex in real life.

When they woke up Kari said "I am going to eat breakfast in peace by myself" and left from the others, turning to wink at TK and only he saw her wink. "I am going to do the same thing also," said TK.

They met in a secluded glade where they dined together. "I saw you blusing at Davis last night," accused TK.

"oh you saw that?" yes he said and "are you having… thoughts about him?"

"no" she said "I would only have thoughts about you"

"well ok he said I trust you because we are in love. Their digimons said nothing and only watched as the two lovers stoped eating to make out beautifully, there was food in their mouths so it was kind of gross but then they swallowed the food and that was better.

"Isnt it wonderful that they have found love so young?" Gatomon asked Patamon.

"Yes," agreed Patamon, "and I am glad they are waiting to have sex because otherwise he might get her pregnant." Then Patamon massaged Gatomon and he purred and they made out hotly. Together they rolled around, like a foursome only they were split off into pairs.

Soon they were all lying together in the glade and Kari said "TK? What do you think our future will be like?"

Well he said "first we have to defeat the dark masters, but I know we can do that if we work together. Its after that im not sure about."

"I am" she proclaimed. "we will go back to the real world and then we wont be on adventures and caught up in our mission so we can let the others know we are together without it being distracting and we wont have to keep it a secret anymore then we can be together forever."

"that is the most beautiful thing you have ever said," he admitted. "I know."


End file.
